Our Family
by SpirtWriter106
Summary: Jump into the world of Rory and Logan. Logan proposes and Rory says yes join them as they enter the married world and finally have kids ending happily.


Finally a family

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Rory Gilmore woke up early getting ready for her big deal job at The New York Times. Rory made it to the big times she was living her dream. Rory's life was perfect she had the best and most successful boyfriend and the perfect apartment with an office that they share. She got dressed in a black and white suit skirt for work. She then walked into the kitchen to find Logan up and already brewing coffee. Rory obsessed about coffee just as much as her mother she really was a Gilmore.

"Morning Ace you look very hot this morning"

"Thanks morning don't get any idea's"

"What I can't compliment on how good you look without being scolded on thoughts"

"You know you were thinking them Logan" Rory said with a chuckle

"Hey don't forget to be home early we have dinner with the family tonight"

"OK I'll be back at 7 the dinner starts at 8:30 right?"

"Yeah so be ON TIME" Logan said stressing "on time"

"When have I ever been late for anything?"

"for the past week you've been at least 10 minutes late to every dinner "

"That was once!" Rory said shocked that he'd kept track

"That was three times"

"Ok maybe it was but I promise to be on time today"

"You better or you owe me big"

"Okay oh shit I'm guna be late! Love you" Rory said as she kissed him then ran out the door

As she walked to her car she couldn't help but think why Logan was pressing her to be on time. He never used to have to remind her. For a second Rory though Logan was up to something but she never though to much about it. Logan always loved to surprise her but it didn't cross her mind for her to think that he was up to something.

Rory went to work with the though of Logan being up to something in the back of her mind but not far that she thought about. It had finally turned 7:50 it was time for Rory to leave work she had drove back to the apartment to change when she got there the apartment was empty…

"hmm" Rory thought he'd meet her at the apartment and they would drive together to the restaurant

Rory found a note on the counter.

_Hey, Ace_

_Look in the box. Be ready at 8:10 a car will be outside to pick you up I'll see you at 8:20 see you then theirs a surprise waiting for you._

_Love you _

_Logan _

Rory shook her head she should have listened to her instincts. Logan would be Logan. Rory checked the time it was 7:55

"Oh I gotta get dressed!" Rory said to herself

Rory walked towards the bed that had a box that contained the dress Logan picked out for her. It was a beautiful strapless dress in purple the dress stopped at her knees it was beautiful Rory had seen it the other day in the Anne Taylor Loft store while on a shopping endeavor with Logan she had been staring at the dress for 20 minutes until Logan dragged her away from the window. Logan always knew that if something was to expensive she wouldn't get it he knew that she would never ask Logan to get it for her which is why this was the perfect present for her. Rory immediately put the dress on she had taken a quick shower before hand. She slipped on her easy quick black heels that went perfect with her dress Rory then curled her hair and pulled her sides back with braids in the center in the back of her head with the rest of her hair down. She left her bangs down in front of her face and put in her silver hoop earrings Rory looked perfect.

As Rory waited in the black limo that had shown up promptly at 8:20 to pick her up Rory was very nervous she had tried to call her mom but had only gotten her voicemail it was weird Lorelei had always picked up her phone especially when Rory need her. She tried 3 more time when she the finally gave up on trying to get in contact with her mom she would just see her later on at dinner.

When the limo got to the Bronze the big popular restaurant that everyone wanted to get to Rory wondered how Logan got. Rory got out the limo and walked into the restaurant it was empty their was only one person she saw and it was the lady that led her to the room where they were meeting everyone.

Rory walked into the room to find everyone sitting their talking the room suddenly got quiet as they saw her approach the room.

"Hey, Ace"

"Hey everybody" Rory said cheerily

Rory loved times like these when she could have the whole family together. It was Luke, Lorelei, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Collin. Finn and lastly Logan everything was perfect

"The prodigal daughter is here!"

"Rory love you've finally found us all" said Finn in his Australian accent

"Yeah I arrived in the limo; you know Logan and his hopeless romance.

"Honey we knew that the minute you guys got together. The way he always bought you jewelry showering you with gifts you've got a lucky man their sweets enjoy it not all of us can get a good looker and a rich man." Said a little tipsy Lorelei I knew we were going to have to cut her off at some point

"Yeah why want all that when you've got a diner owner right here" said an obviously jealous Luke

"Lorelei!" scream my grandmother

"What mom? You know that's true. You've said it plenty times even more things but I wont mention that in front of dad"

"Lorelei I said no such thing!" Emily said with a smile on her face whilst blushing

it was fun seeing my grandmother taken off guard. I always cherished the few moments when my mother could make my grandmother blush.

"Hey babe how was work today"

"Tiring but I finished my article so alls well in the world, by the way I love my dress you really do have an eye for dress if you hadn't been such a playboy in college I would have thought you were gay"

"Ace I'm shocked that you would think such things of me. You know I love my girls."

"What are you two whispering about over their oh, Rory and Logan got secrets hope their not about killing Alison" my mom asked using some of her banter from the hit ABC family show pretty little liars. It was here and her mothers favorite show they would stay on the phone for an hour talking about while Logan usually sat their laughing when they got into an argument about who they thought the A person was who was sending them e-mails and txt messages and letters. Rory thought it was Hannah's friend Mona and an helper but Lorelei thought it was Tobey. This is now totally inclusive sine he's possibly dead now.

"Mom we didn't kill anybody" She said then added" and were not helping Tobey to torture Hannah. Aria, Spencer and Emily.

"Drat! You know me to well" Lorelei said disappointed.

"I should I am my mothers daughter you know"

"I taught you to well" She said with a smirk

The waiter came over and took everyone's order we all quieted down a bit in little conversations to ourselves Logan and I continued to talk about our day. Littlie did Rory know that Logan had a little surprise up his sleeve. The night continued but the night was closing to an end as Logan prepared to change his life.

Logan stood up and started on how he had been planning this speech for the last week

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming out for this dinner with me and Rory. We appreciate you all dragging your asses all the way down to New York. But catching up was not the only reason we asked you al here or that I asked you all here. Rory can you come over here please?(Rory stood up and walked over to Logan) now part of this evening was for me to do something that has taken me all of the three years me and Rory have been together.(turns toward Rory) Rory Gilmore I love you. You have always been there for me when I was stupid and jumped off a cliff in the LDB and landed my sorry ass in the hospital I loved you more you stayed their with me and you called my father and made him drag his ass down from his job and come and see me. Rory you and I have been through high and low times through this long speech what I'm trying to say is(as he pulled the little blue box out of his pocket Rory Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?

It seemed that the atmosphere had gone completely crazy everyone in the room was quiet s the waited for Rory to say something. She was in shock. She couldn't say anything it was just a shock to her she had been thinking for a while that she wanted to marry Logan and that if he asked her she would say yes and here the opportunity is and she was standing their staring at him and the ring. As Rory sat there it was just a world of her in Logan like they were in a black bubble that she couldn't see anyone beyond Logan stand in front of her with a smile slowly fading across his a face. Rory suddenly got the courage to speak her answer and their bubble burst into a loud surround sound of cheering as everyone approved of her answer she had said it a billion times as Logan put the ring on her finger.

"YES! Yes! Yes!"

"Ace I'm so happy you scared me for a minute "

"I love you" was all he could say

"Way to go honey you finally got your prince!" Rory looked at her mom thinking about her analogy.

"Yeah mom I've kissed a lot of Frogs and finally found the right prince" she said look towards Logan who was getting celebratory hugs from everyone.

"Aw our granddaughters getting married!" Gushed Emily

"Congrats Logan. You've got a good girl on your hands"

"Yes he does just be careful it's hard putting up with Gilmore Girls" said Luke "They have many different mood swings and tons of rants I'll give you the handbook I made tomorrow trust me kid your guna need it"

"Thanks Luke"

"Well I guess congratulations' are in order" came Christopher "Watch out its pretty hard being in a relationship with a Gilmore girls I passed down the hand book to Luke and he added more in it it'll be your turn to write something in it that has changed your life in be with a Gilmore but congrats kid you two are guna make it you're the golden couple"

"Thanks"

Soon Logan found Rory talking in the corner with her mother. The were laughing so I was assuming all was well between her mother and I had asked her for permission but I needed to check that she wasn't regretting it. From the looks she wasn't which was good but the evening was at the end after the little celebration it was time for everyone to leave. Logan walked over to the group in the corner here the bits of what they were talking about which half surprised him and made him laugh apparently Lorelei was already planning the Bacherlotte party.

"Yeah we'll get you a penis hat oh and a stripper oh and have Sookie make a penis cake that'll be fun you'll be eating a testicle." Lorelei was having too much fun planning this

"Mom you have time he just proposed so when I figure out the date then you start your dirty bacherlette party.

"Fine suck the fun out of everything why don't cha' Lorelei said in her Stephanie voice from hit TV show full house.

"Sorry ladies Logan said cutting in but I have work in the morning and we need to get going."

"Aw paroty pooper" said Lorelei who was very tipsy by then

"Nite girls. Bye everyone" Logan called over his shoulder as he pushed Rory out the door

"Logan I can't believe you proposed to me!" Rory said as they got into the limo Frank was driving this time. Rory knew frank very well. When Rory needed to get to stars hollow but didn't have a car to get there Logan let her use Frank the limo driver he was very nice made small conversations.

"What are you taking it back, Ace" Logan asked half nervous half joking

"No!" Rory practically screamed

"Well I'm glad to hear it"

Rory then turned to the front of the limo and asked if frank had anything to do with Logan's little plan. "Frank were you part of this!"

"Yes Miss Gilmore he told me this morning and Congratulations Miss Gilmore"

"Ugh you hid this all from didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But Ace look at the turn out your happy and I think you'll be even happier once we get back to the apartment"

"Logan! Not in front of Frank!"

Rory turned her head indicating the look frank was giving them through the mirror. "Where to boss?" Frank asked causally with a smirk on his face at the pervious show from Rory and Logan

"Home please"

"Home it is"

The ride took all of 20 minutes it felt like less what with Rory and Logan making out the ride there. Frank put the little window up for their privacy.

"We have arrived "said frank as he pulled up to the front of the apartment

"Thank you Frank"

Rory and Logan could barely keep their arms off each other before the made it up to the top of the complex. They made it in the door and continued on what started in the limo. That night Logan and Rory consummated their love. Rory knew that Logan was the guy for her she loved him and they always seemed o get along he always understood her and she always understood him. This made them in Lorelei's words the Golden Couple.

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling the Parents….And Stars Hollow

Rory woke up the next morning completely buzzed. She was so happy. Rory had been waiting for Logan to propose to her, she was shocked when he did it last night in front of her family. It was the happiest moment in her life. Rory was still in bed lying on Logan's chest as he slept. Rory tried to slip quietly off of him so she could make her Elixir of life but he wouldn't let go of her. Rory had tried this before but never succeed until she had to wake Logan up herself. The only way you could wake Logan up from a deep sleep was to kiss him. Rory though she would try one last time to get out. She tried to unlatch his arm from her waist. Then she tried to swiftly slide out of his arms that didn't work he grabbed on to her even more tightly then before Rory finally just gave up and started kissing his arm she only had enough room to wiggle her way up towards whilst kissing him she made it to his lips as she stayed their holding still to see if he was up she lingered closer to his face instead of kissing him she said"Logan you'll get to hold onto me forever now let me get my coffee"

Logan groaned "Ace need sleep"

'"No Ace need coffee'

"Sleep'

"Coffee don't make me pull a bit from my mother' Rory threatened

"Sleeeeeep" said Logan dragging it out or emphasis

"You forced me to do this. COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE. GIMMIE COFFEE! RORY WANT COFFEE NOW! GIVE GIRL COFFEE!"

"ACE!" Logan screamed

"if you give me coffee I'll go away "

" Fine" Logan said defeated as he got up and freed her

Rory bounced over to the kitchen happy that she won and was now being rewared with coffee.

"Did your mom really ever throw a fit like that"

"I think so the only part that I know is true is the give me coffee and I'll go away and the coffee coffee coffee saying really fast."

"I see. Ace you are your mother's daughter"

"Thank you i've learned from the best"Rory said taking a sip of her favorite drink


End file.
